


Illumination

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, M/M, Opposites Attract, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your heart literally glows when you find your fated soul mate, Hiccup Haddock figures it will never happen to him. Then one day, the boy who bullies him and beats him up at school, Jack, comes across him in the locker room. Green light and blue light flash--and Jack is <i>not</i> impressed with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a thing that was going around tumblr a while back. More chapters to come, possibly.

**ILLUMINATION**   
**By Senashenta**

Hiccup hated high school. He had right since day one, but it was even worse now that he and his father had moved to Burgess. He hadn’t wanted to move to begin with, but Stoick had decided that the two of them needed a ‘new start.’ All that meant to _Hiccup_ was that they packed everything up and left behind everything he had ever known and loved, including all of his friends and his mother’s freaking grave.  
  
Now he had to start from scratch in Burgess, in a new house, in a new school, with no friends and no one to talk to. And so far it wasn’t going really well.  
  
Hiccup had always leaned kind of to the nerdy side of things, short and scrawny with a million freckles and thick-rimmed glasses (he had contacts, but they made his eyes itch and he didn’t like to wear them.) Back in Berk, everyone knew him. He had grown up with the people he went to school with, and they all accepted his geeky leanings and shrimpy stature. No one cared.  
  
Here in Burgess, he was just the new kid, a nerd and, a good part of the time, an easy target. Half the population of the school ignored him and the other half went out of their way to make things difficult for him. But the worst of them, by far, was Jackson Overland Frost.  
  
Jack was the captain of the school’s ball hockey team, probably because he was the captain of the city’s junior men’s ice hockey team during the winter. He was loud, he was obnoxious, and he made Hiccup’s life a living hell at every opportunity. So basically he was a stereotypical jock, picking on the geeky new guy. It was probably some sort of alpha male thing.  
  
This particular morning, Hiccup had gotten to school early enough to dart into the library and return his already-overdue books before classes began. He was just stepping out to head to his locker when Jack caught him by the hood of his sweater, half-choking him for a second before Hiccup fell back a step with a cough.  
  
The rest that followed was typical: teasing, mocking, pushing him around. He came out of it scuffed up, with a new tear in the sleeve of his hoodie. Not so bad, at least until Jack was finally walking off and gave him one final shove. Hiccup stumbled over his own feet, fell, didn’t manage to catch himself properly, and banged his face off the scuffed linoleum. He spent the next half an hour in the nurse’s office, until the blood stopped gushing out of his nose, at which point he was allowed to head off to class, already late.  
  
It wasn’t until lunch time that he had a chance to really get cleaned up. While everyone else ran off to the cafeteria or met up with friends in the halls to eat their lunches, Hiccup headed to the locker rooms to change into his gym shirt and wipe the remaining flecks of blood off his his face and hands.  
  
He was just stripping out of his hoodie and the t-shirt underneath, both now bloodstained, when the door across the room swung open. Hiccup looked over automatically—and froze when his eyes lit on Jack, coming into the room with his hockey duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
Did the team have a practice this lunch hour? They must have. Hiccup clutched at the shirt in his hands, his mind racing for a way to escape the situation.  
  
But then Jack spotted him. Blue eyes blinked, a brief moment of surprise before a slow smirk stretched across his face. He stepped forward and dropped his duffel on one of the benches, then moved toward Hiccup, who just backed up into the lockers until he couldn’t go any further.  
  
A second later, Jack’s hand was gripping at his hair, yanking his head back and grinning down at him, that same darkly amused look that he _always_ had when he was about to kick someone’s ass. Hiccup dropped the shirt and brought his hands up in front of himself defensively, but there wasn’t really all that much he could _do_.  
  
And then there was kind of _pulling_ sensation. A fluttering in his heart, a _connecting_ feeling—and a bright green light, warm and soft around the edges began to glow from under his skin, over his heart. Hiccup’s eyes flew down to his own chest, completely disregarding the various bruises and scrapes that marred his freckled skin.  
  
Oh God. Oh no.  
  
He looked back up quickly, eyes wide and shocked, just in time for a similar light to begin shining in Jack’s chest; blue where his was green, muted through the fabric of the sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing, but more than obvious nonetheless.  
  
Jack abruptly released him, dropped him like he had been burned. They both stared at each other for a long, drawn out breath, Hiccup’s arms coming up to cover his chest and a dark blush flooding his face; it was echoed by an equally dark flush of red in Jack’s face a moment later.   
  
There was silence, and then; “ _OH **HELL** NO!_ ”


End file.
